Shattered Aspirations
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Sometimes everything you try never works out. When your greatest attempt at making a name for yourself blows up in your face, it's not even worth it to keep trying.


_**Shattered Aspirations**_

**Author's Note: This is just a drabbled look into Sedusa's life outside the crime scene. It takes place a couple months after Aspirations and also takes place a few weeks before _Hell and a Side of Meatloaf._**

_**

* * *

  
**_

The dingy autumn wind blew through the trash ridden streets of Townsville's more rundown residential area. A wraith wrapped in a stolen overcoat walked the sidewalk alone, her feet dragging and black hair hanging limp, unkempt and unwashed. Her once malicious green eyes were now dull, her once porcelain skin now dirty and sickly. She hadn't eaten much over the last couple days, money had been tight.

Sedusa came to a halt at the bus stop, sighing heavily and sitting down on the bench. She winced and carefully removed the splintered wood chip she had sat on. Once again her gaze fell on the ground, her only sign of life the occasional shudder. It was getting cold very quickly this year. Winter would reach Townsville all too soon.

"Rent is due today..." She whispered to no one in particular. Her landlady wouldn't be happy...not that she ever was. Sedusa rested her cheek on her hand, almost wishing she'd just stayed in prison. They didn't charge a rent she couldn't pay, they at least fed her, her cell was at least properly heated. The thief could easily just snatch something to cash in for the rent money...but she just couldn't find the motivation to go back to work.

"I can't believe they bit back...those hormonal little idiots..." The Gangreen Gang had been the ones who ruined what was supposed to be her greatest plan ever. She had taught them how to really steal, how to be more than just an annoyance to the city and the miserable brats had betrayed her. "I can't really blame them..." She had betrayed them first after all...and turnabout **was** fair play.

"I should look for a new job..." But what else was there? She had obtained magical powers and still got beat by the Powerpuff Girls. A real job? Sedusa cringed and curled up a bit more, feeling sick at her stomach. She and real jobs had never been very compatible. And she didn't really have the proper skills for a normal job. Not too many careers looked for someone adept at stealing and seduction.

"Hey, Lady, are you getting on?" Sedusa looked up, jumping when she saw that the bus had finally arrived. She nodded and pulled herself up the steps, stopping and rummaging through her pockets. The bus driver gave her a hard leer when she shrugged and held out her hands. She was completely broke. Without needing more than a head gesture, Sedusa walked off the bus and sat back down, head down and eyes clenched shut as it drove off. The thief slowly looked up, eying a pay phone on the corner.

"I could call..." Sedusa shook her head and sighed, "No, I can't call..." Too much had been said, too many feelings had been hurt. Calling after all this time would just be a waste. Still...the thought was tempting, painfully so.

"She wouldn't want to hear from me," Sedusa hissed, climbing to her feet and shuffling away, her hands jammed into her pockets. When she arrived at her apartment a few hours later she stopped at her mailbox, glaring at it with a certain masochistic gleam. With another sigh, she unlocked the little door and pulled out the handful of letters. Slamming the door shut, she trekked up the stairs and hid away in her room, thankful that she hadn't run into her landlady. Safely tucked away in her hovel, Sedusa fell down on her bed and rifled through the letters. Bills, junk, more bills, junk. She threw them across the room one by one, until finally reaching the last one.

If the handwriting hadn't been enough of a clue, the addressee was more than evidence of the sender.

"To Abby..." Sedusa almost spit out the name, like a bitter poison. She hadn't been Abby for years now, there was only one person in the world who would call her that. Sedusa tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out. There were little cats outlining the stationary, how cute, she thought while rolling her eyes.

_Dear Abby,_

_How've you been? I heard you escaped from prison again...sometimes I wonder. Oh nevermind. __You know, that was a clever plot you came up with to defeat the girls. But like always, you underestimated their resourcefulness. You've always had a habit of overlooking things. Oh alright, I'm done chiding you. I truly hope you're doing well, some nights I lose sleep worrying over you. I won't take up more of your time, I'm sure you have a lot of important things to see to._

_I remember...how you felt last time we spoke, but my offer still stands. If someday you decide you're ready to come home...I'll welcome you in. You're my baby sister and I love you, I just can't condone the decisions you've made. I'll still have Mom set a place for you next month, we're all hoping you'll show up this year...even Daddy. Take care and stay out of trouble._

_Love,_

_Cassie_

Sedusa stared at the letter, angrily clawing at her eyes. How her stupid sister could still make her feel bad was a mystery. She liked her, she liked Sedusa. She didn't regret becoming a thief, she didn't regret leaving home.

"Only sometimes..." It wasn't her sister's fault she didn't go home, and maybe it wasn't really her mom's fault she couldn't go home. Going home would just be admitting her dad was right. She did regret how her dreams had been crushed, how much of a failure she'd become...or rather realizing how much of a failure she'd always been. She just wasn't ready to admit that to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Who is Cassie? Well Sedusa's sister obviously. She'll be playing a larger role in _Hell and a Side of Meatloaf_ for anyone who is interested.**


End file.
